


Ricocheted

by DanaWPatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaWPatterson/pseuds/DanaWPatterson
Summary: Patterson was in a good mood even before she met the man of her dreams.  She was ecstatic actually: two of her best friends were getting married. It was afterwards at the reception that she'd had the help of some magic in a bottle to amplify her good mood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm still reeling from the season finale. I have so many questions and am still working on figuring out how all the pieces go together. I have no idea where to go next so instead of going forward, I'm going backwards to 3x4: Gunplay Ricochet. I love all the intercuts from Weller and Jane's wedding - especially Patterson's declaration of love for a man she just met: Jonathon Walker Blue.

Patterson was in a good mood even before she met the man of her dreams.  She was ecstatic actually: two of her best friends were getting married. She'd gotten herself ordained in between the time Kurt proposed in Italy and the wedding day, and though she'd been unable to keep the big ear-to-ear grin off her face, she'd performed the ceremony and officiated the marriage of her two friends. She'd come to Jane and Weller's wedding perfectly sober even though Tasha had been carrying a flask that she and Reade had been passing less than discretely before the ceremony began. It was afterwards at the reception that she'd had the help of some magic in a bottle to amplify her good mood.

She was beyond being simply buzzed when she passed a shot of whiskey to Eleanor Hirst while the director was recording her congratulatory video message to the bride and groom. 

"Shots!" Patterson yelled as she video-bombed Hirst's greeting and handed a full shot glass to her boss. "I met a man named Jonathan Walker Blue, and we are in love!" 

She skipped away from the video booth and returned to the bar set up along the far wall. 

"Have you see the rest of the wedding party?" Patterson slurred at the bartender, leaning slightly onto the bar. "There's Tasha and Edgar and me. But I know where I am so I don't need to find myself. S'okay. Have you seen them?"

"No," the bartender replied. "Sorry."

"Oh, totally. S'totally okay awesome," Patterson babbled. "But hey! You're the bar guy. Can I get a double of my boyfriend Mr. Jonathan Walker Blue? Neat in a glass. Because how else would you serve it? In a bowl?"

The bartender gave her a polite smile and set about pouring the whisky into a rocks glass. Patterson chuckled to herself as she waited.  _In a bowl,_ she giggled silently at her wit and took the glass from the bartender.

"Neat!" She laughed and toasted the bartender. "Oh hey, that works both ways." She took a sip of the amber liquid and turned away from the bar. She scanned the room for Zapata and Reade. She found them on the dance floor and watched them for a few moments before stumbling her way back to the table and sitting down.  

A waiter with a tray of Champagne appeared at her elbow and she snagged a flute as he passed. She watched Reade spin Tasha, and she polished off the rest of her Johnnie Walker. The duo looked extremely happy to Patterson's blurred eyes. They were both laughing at something, and Tasha was grinning broadly. Patterson smiled and pulled her phone out, snapping a few pictures of them as they danced. She texted one of the better shots to Tasha as she sipped at her new drink.  When the song ended, she held up her glass towards them, and Tasha dragged Reade to their table.  

"Where have you been?" Tasha asked, dropping inelegantly into the chair next to Patterson. "You should have danced with us."

"Oh here and there. More there than here but..." she trailed off, seeming to forget what she was talking about. "I made a new friend!" she declared suddenly. "His name is Jonathan Walker Blue. We are going to get married."

Reade laughed. Tipsy Patterson was always lots of fun. "Mazel tov, Patterson. How much have you had to drink?"

Patterson considered the question for a minute. "I had shots, and Champagne of course, and my friend, the bar guy, poured a few of Mr. Blue," she laughed and hit the table with her open hand. "'A few of Mr. Blue.' That rhymes!"

Tasha patted Patterson's hand, and Patterson felt a chill race up her spine. "Yes, it does," she said patiently, arching an eyebrow at Reade. "But how many is 'a few'?"

Patterson twisted her lips and thought again. "More than one and less than four."

Reade slipped the Champagne flute from Patterson's hand and slid it just out of her reach. They'd only been at the reception for a little more than 90 minutes. "Ok, then," he said. "Let's take a break from this for a bit."

"No, Edgar, Ed, Eddie," Patterson said and started to reach for the glass again. "Hey, that's like that cartoon. You know? Do you remember that?  _Ed,_ _Edd_ _, and Eddy._  You're an Eddie!"

Tasha stifled a laugh behind her hand and claimed Patterson's Champagne for herself. She sipped at it in an attempt to get her laughter under control. 

"Oh my god, Patterson," she said, and then threw a look at Reade and smirked. "Eddie." 

"Ok, let's find you something else to do," Reade said, helping Patterson to her feet. "You okay?"

"Better than ok," Patterson said. "I'm good, Eddie, great."

Tasha laughed again and received an annoyed look from Reade. 

"Ok, W-" Reade began before earning a hard warning slap in the arm from Tasha. "Have you recorded your greeting for Weller and Jane yet? I think they need to see this."

***

Patterson grabbed another Champagne flute from a server's passing tray and dropped onto the bench in the video "booth." She sipped at it before toasting the camera enthusiastically. 

"Weller and Jane! It's my turn," she began cheerfully before adopting a more serious and pensive tone. "Okay, so, if life was like Dungeons & Dragons, Jane, you would be an elf paladin; and Weller, you are a dwarf monk. That does make you like four feet tall, but you know what, I just thought you would think wizard is just like a little bit too nerdy. So, okay. What I'm trying to say is, you guys are amazing warriors on your own, but together, you can defeat anything."

Reade and Tasha stood slightly off camera watching as Patterson recorded her greeting. It seemed to go on forever, and Tasha was sure she'd already caught at least three references to D&D already. There were probably others that she'd missed. She glanced at Reade and rolled her eyes dramatically but Reade's attention was elsewhere. 

"What are you staring at?" Tasha asked. She elbowed him when he didn't respond. "Reade? Hello?"

He nodded in the direction of a brunette woman standing at the bar looking towards the head table where Jane and Weller sat. "Do you know who that is?"

Tasha followed his gaze to the bar. She shook her head. "Um, I think Weller's cousin Jessica or Jamie or Michelle. Melanie maybe? Something female. Jane told me earlier but I don't remember."

"It's that flask," Reade admonished her. "More powerful than ZIP."

"Oh, like you didn't enjoy the flask, too," Tasha said. She gave him a friendly shove in the shoulder. "So, go meet her if you're so interested."

Reade watched the woman at the bar for another moment and then looked back at Patterson who was still going on, comparing Weller and Jane to RPG characters.

"Go," Tasha insisted. "I've got Patterson."

Reade hesitated for a moment and Tasha shoved him forward. She watched him walk away, straightening his tie as he went. The smile fell from her face as he reached the bar and started a conversation with the woman there. A few seconds later he was leading her away towards the dance floor. She turned around and found Patterson standing next to her. 

"You okay?" Patterson asked. She suddenly seemed very lucid. 

"Yeah," Tasha said, putting the smile back on. "What about you, the future Mrs. Walker Blue? How are you feeling? Still in your honeymoon phase?"

Patterson smiled at this. 

"I think I should introduce you to my new boyfriend," she said and led Tasha towards the bar. 

***

A row of empty shot glasses lined the bar in front of Tasha and Patterson. Somehow Patterson had convinced Tasha it was a good idea to do a "shot race." She'd had the bartender line up 10 shot glasses filled alternatingly with water and Johnnie Walker Blue. Tasha had started taking shots from one end of the line while Patterson began at the other. The first to finish three shots of whisky and two shots of water "won." Tasha was unclear if there was actually a prize but it sounded like a good idea at the time. 

"That's five, and I win," she said as she slammed her fifth shot glass back down onto the bar. The room swam before her eyes, and she gripped the edge of the bar until she regained her balance. "And that was a terrible idea."

"The worst," Patterson agreed, tossing the final shot. She asked the bartender for the largest glass of water he had and drank half of it immediately. "I need to sit."

The two agents made their way back to their table and sat. Tasha looked for Reade. He was sitting at a table across the room with the woman from the bar, the one he'd been dancing with. She scowled at this and grabbed her phone. There was a text message notification.

"When did you text me?" she asked. 

"What?" Patterson asked. "I did?"

Tasha held her phone out and showed Patterson the notification. 

"Oh, I did." She thought for a second and remembered. "You were making moon eyes dancing with Reade."

"Moon eyes? I was not." Tasha pulled up the text from Patterson and saw the photo of her and Reade dancing. She stared at it for a few minutes. It was a really nice photo of the two of them. She put her phone down with a sign. "Moon eyes."

"Told you," Patterson said, sipping her water. 

Tasha considered Reade one of her best friends but she was caught in the middle of every complex emotion you could have. It wasn't that long ago that Reade had kissed her and she'd freaked out but denied the actual freak out. She'd spent days, weeks even, trying to convince herself as well as Reade that it was nothing and that their friendship was unchanged. But it had been changed. She was irrationally jealous when he talked to other women or they showed any interest in him. She constantly encouraged him to meet people but watching him with other women was eating her alive inside. It wasn't right. He wasn't hers and never would be. She wasn't even certain that she wanted him like that. But still...

A wave of anger flooded her. He'd ditched her, even though she'd encouraged him to. She'd pushed him. Literally. He'd been staring at a woman at the bar who, barring complexion and ethnicity and wedding party garb, could have been Tasha's double. He'd gone and talked to her and they danced. Now he was over there laughing at whatever inane and certainly stupid thing she was saying. The room seemed too small suddenly, and she pushed her chair out abruptly. 

"I need to get some air," she told Patterson, scooping her phone off the table and heading towards an open door leading to a small garden where Weller and Jane had been taking pictures earlier. She tripped on her heels and stopped to take them off before walking barefoot into the garden. 

Patterson watched her go and took a look around. No one else seemed to have noticed Tasha's abrupt departure. She saw Reade sitting across the room flirting with Weller's cousin, and she instantly knew why Tasha had gone outside. It wasn't exactly the best kept secret that Tasha was in love with Reade. Patterson loved Reade. He was like her brother. But the way he and Tasha kept this back-and-forth platonic flirting thing going made her crazy. He'd act like he was interested in Tasha and then throw her away again. Not that Tasha wasn't equally guilty. But it hurt Patterson to see Tasha riding this particular emotional rollercoaster. She deserved to be treated better. She swiped two Champagne flutes from a server and headed out to join Tasha in the garden. Tasha was sitting on a concrete bench, staring out into the garden. Tears glistened on her cheeks. 

"Scoot," Patterson said, sitting down and handing her friend a glass. 

"Thanks," Tasha mumbled and took a sip of the Champagne. 

They let the silence spin out before Patterson spoke again. 

"You should just tell him," she said finally. 

Tasha turned and levelled her gaze at Patterson. "Tell who what?" She wasn't dumb. She knew what Patterson meant. 

"Oh, come on, Tash. I'm super,  _super_  drunk, not stupid. I know you're in love with Reade," Patterson said and gestured into the garden with her glass. "I'm pretty sure that rose bush knows you love Reade."

Tasha shook her head. "I don't. Not like that."

"Oh please. Then why are you out here crying?"

"Your fiancé makes me emotional," Tasha replied and wiped at her eyes, smudging her makeup. 

Patterson snort-laughed. "He makes me laugh."

Tasha didn't respond for a long minute and drank long from her Champagne flute. 

"It's so stupid," she said finally. "I don't want Reade but seeing him with someone else just makes me sick. I want him to be happy. I do. Really. I'm not jealous but I am. He looks at everyone but me. It's like he looks right through me.  Like I'm not good enough. And when he  _did_ look at me, I freaked out and turned him down. And it's my own damn fault. I tell him to get back out there and meet people. I  _literally_ pushed him at Weller's cousin. I don't know, Patterson. I just..."

She looked down at her hands and fell silent. She didn't know what she wanted Patterson to say. There was really nothing to say. She was acting stupid over a man she didn't want while simultaneously marring the memory she would have of Jane and Weller's wedding. She wiped her tears again and turned her gaze out to the garden. 

"'S'not stupid," Patterson said finally. She smiled, grabbed her friend's hand, and squeezed. "Maybe you and Reade aren't meant to be. S'okay. Be friends. You're great friends. And there's plenty of people who don't look through you, who think you  _are_  good enough, who'd love to be with  _the_ Tasha Zapata. Even if she is an emotional drunk."

Tasha snorted. 

"You're sweet, Patterson," she said. "But you're a liar. No one thinks that."

"I do." 


	2. Let's Not Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're right," Patterson said. "I am super, super drunk but that's not the Johnnie Walker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended just a chapter two but then I started a chapter three as soon as I finished this. I'll get #3 up ASAP but not tonight. I can't brain anymore today.- DWP

Tasha froze in mid sip.

"You do what?"

Patterson turned on the bench to face Tasha. 

"Think you're worth it," she said. 

"You're sweet, Patterson. You're my absolute favorite person, but you know that's not what I mean."

Patterson set her glass down on the ground and wrapped her hands around Tasha's. She looked her in the eyes and shook her head. Her brain felt fuzzy from the alcohol but it wasn't the Johnnie Walker or the Champagne talking.

"I see  _you_ ," she insisted. "I see a beautiful, strong, tough woman who doesn't think enough of herself. You deserve someone who wakes up every day and thinks  _my god, I can't believe I'm with Tasha Zapata_. Anyone who doesn't and can't see all of that isn't worth your time."

Tasha smiled slightly and arched an eyebrow. 

"And where do you suppose I find this magical person who is worth my time? I've looked —"

"Right in front of you."

Tasha hesitated. "You are drunk," she said, breaking away from Patterson's intense gaze. "That’s the Johnnie Walker talking."

"You're right," Patterson said. "I  _am_ super,  _super_ drunk but that's not the Johnnie Walker.  I mean, I guess it is but opposite opposite. I probably wouldn't say any of this if it weren't for..." She sighed and looked down, suddenly uncertain about what she was saying. "I've watched you flirt with Reade for years. It breaks my heart. I love you. You're my best friend, and he makes you sad. I don't know why you don't or can't see it. He makes you sad and that makes me sad. And I don't want you to be."

"Sad?"

Patterson nodded. "Sad," she agreed. 

Tasha leaned over and kissed Patterson on the cheek. "How did I get so lucky to have you as a friend?"

Patterson stiffened. Tasha wasn't getting it. 

"What?" Tasha asked, sensing the change in Patterson's body language. 

"Nothing," Patterson said, shaking her head. "Forget it."

"Patterson, what is?" Tasha pressed. 

"I don't wanna be your friend!" Patterson blurted a little too loudly. 

Tasha pulled her hands away from Patterson's grasp and straightened up. She returned her stare to the garden. "Wow, P. Okay. Fine. We don't have to be friends. Just go back inside to the reception then."

Patterson was shaking her head rapidly. 

"No, no, no. That's, that's not, that's not how I meant that," she stammered. "I don't want to be your friend. I want...I want to be..."

"Spit it out, Patterson," Tasha said. Her voice had turned icy and she slumped on the bench. She didn’t want to be sitting here listening to a drunk person reject her friendship when she was already feeling rejected and awful. 

Patterson let out a long breath. She chose her next words very carefully but they came out in a rush. "I love you and I don't wanna be your friend anymore; I wanna be your girlfriend instead."

Patterson looked away. She felt her face turning red. Had she not consumed so much alcohol she was certain she wouldn't have told Tasha what she'd been wanting to tell her for months. As the silence drew out, her mind raced for ways to take it back and make it better.  _I've freaked her out_ , her booze-clouded mind insisted. 

"I'm sorry," Patterson said. She was desperate to fill the silence. Silence was never good after admissions like this. "I shouldn't have said anything and you're mad now and I'm sorry. I'll get out of here."

She stood to leave and Tasha reached up and gripped her forearm, pulling her roughly back down on the bench. Tasha didn't look at her and she let the silence build again before speaking.

"Say that again."

"I'm sorry," Patterson whispered. She was confused by the look on Tasha's face. It was at once intense and confused and blank. 

"Not that." Patterson didn't respond. "The other thing. Before that."

"I don't wanna be your friend anymore," Patterson said quietly. "I love you, and I wanna be your girlfriend instead."

Tasha nodded once as if she was deciding something but said nothing. She didn't even turn to look at Patterson. The silence was unnerving and Patterson began to fidget, first smoothing imaginary wrinkles in her dress and then playing with her hands. She wished she hadn't finished her Champagne. At least then she'd have something to fill her hands and she wouldn't feel quite so awkward.

"Do you mean that?" Tasha asked finally. There was still a hard edge to her voice and she glanced at Patterson from the corner of her eye as she continued facing the garden. "Everything you just said? Do you mean it?"

"Yes." 

Tasha tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and finished the Champagne she'd nearly forgotten she was holding. She felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes and she blinked them back. She tried to remember the last person who told her that they loved her and had been so genuinely sweet and supportive of her. It wasn't Reade. She wasn't sure if it had ever been anyone. That thought should have made her sad but she felt a smile play on the corner of her lips. She loved Patterson. She was her favorite person. When she had good news, she shared it with Patterson first. When she had bad news or was upset, Patterson was always the first person who lent an ear and offered encouragement or support. When she was just in the mood to hang around in sweatpants and watch TV, she called Patterson to come by with Thai. 

"We're friends," Tasha said finally, turning to look at Patterson. "I don't want to lose you as a friend. I don't think I could..."

"Why would we stop being friends?" 

"If —"

"Wrong," Patterson interrupted. 

"But —"

"No."

"Patterson," Tasha said, exasperated.

" _No_ ," Patterson insisted. 

"Are you still friends with people you've dated and broken up with?" Tasha asked. 

Patterson shook her head. "That's not a fair question. David is dead. Borden is dead. The rest... well, the rest don't matter."

"You're not though. You break up with them, just like I do, and don't talk to them anymore," Tasha said, remembering Patterson's complaints about boyfriends who moved in with her only to move back out weeks later. 

"Because of the job," Patterson said. "I am the job. I know that. I get working on things and shut everything else out. That's why they leave and that's why we don't stay friends. But they're not you. You know all that already.  You're the job too. We're friends, and you see how I am. I know how you are. We have fights. We're still friends. Why would any of that change?"

"Because it would change everything," Tasha said. 

"You're wrong," Patterson said. "I love you. I'm  _in love_  with you _._ That is not changing."

"How long?" Tasha asked suddenly.

"What?"

"How long have you been 'in love' with me?"

Patterson bit her lip. "Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Since after Borden and Shepherd..." she hesitated and skipped ahead. "When I was getting all those headaches and passed out in the lab. You were the only one who didn't believe me when I said I was fine. You looked scared, and I knew..."

Tasha remembered. She  _had_ been scared. One minute, she was reprimanding Patterson for working so hard, and the next Patterson was laying crumpled on the floor. Patterson was known to work herself to exhaustion but that one moment was a tipping point. She was genuinely worried that Patterson wasn't just exhausted but that something bigger was happening. It'd turned out that she was right, but that didn't make it any better.  

"You scared me," Tasha admitted. "I was afraid they'd done something else to you that we didn't know about yet and I might lose you still."

Neither spoke again until Tasha turned to face Patterson. 

"Okay," she said. 

"Okay what?"

"Let's not be friends," Tasha replied.

Patterson raised an eyebrow. Her heart was thudding loudly in her chest. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Tasha studied Patterson's face for a moment before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. Patterson let a sigh escape, and she felt all the tension and worry that she'd been holding onto slip away. She caressed Tasha's cheek and deepened the kiss, probing Tasha's lips with her tongue until she was granted access.  It felt absolutely right. Tasha pulled away first, her lips swollen and chest heaving. She smiled at Patterson and leaned her forehead against the blonde's.

"We should go back in," she said. 

***

Reade was back at the table when Tasha and Patterson returned from the garden. He was alone and swiping left on his phone. He looked up when Patterson sat down. 

"Where have you guys been?" he asked. "I looked everywhere."

"Just outside," Tasha said, sitting next to Patterson. Her fingers brushed against the blonde's beneath the table and she felt Patterson lace their fingers together. "We needed to get some air. "

"The flask," Reade accused. 

Tasha nodded. "You got us," she lied. "What happened to Jessica-Jamie-Michelle-Melanie?"

"You mean Laura?"

Patterson snorted. "How did you get Jessica-Jamie-Michelle-Melanie from Laura?"

"I wasn't listening," Tasha said. She ran her thumb over the back of Patterson's hand as she held it and traced small circles. Patterson shivered. "Is that her name? Seemed like you guys were hitting it off."

"Laura, yeah," Reade said. "She's Weller's cousin. And she's here with her  _wife_."

Tasha laughed. "Oh, poor Eddie."

"It's not funny, Zapata," Reade said, frowning. 

"What's not funny?" Jane asked, appearing with Weller just behind Patterson and Tasha. 

"Reade met Weller's cousin Laura," Patterson explained. 

"Did you meet her wife?" Weller asked. "You probably have a lot in common with Stacy."

Tasha laughed again. "Yeah, you both think her wife is hot."

"Did you hit on her?" Weller asked, trying to hide a laugh. 

"Oh, come on, guys!" Reade protested. "I didn't know. She was at the bar, she's attractive, and Tasha told me to talk to her!"

Jane cocked an eyebrow at Tasha. "Tash, I told you Laura was gay," she said. 

Tasha shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't even remember her name."

Jane bent low in between Patterson and Tasha. "Why don't you guys come with me to get some drinks." She smiled up at her new husband. "We're getting drinks. Do you want anything?"

"Bourbon's good," Weller replied.

"Predictable," Jane said, kissing him. She stepped back so Tasha and Patterson could get up. "Reade?"

"Bourbon's good for me too."

"We'll be right back," she smiled and walked to the bar with Tasha and Patterson.

***

Jane, Patterson, and Tasha waited while the bartender poured out five glasses of Johnnie Walker Blue, and Jane watched her two friends as they made idle chit chat about the wedding. She finally turned the conversation away from the beautiful centerpieces. 

"So, when did that happen?" she asked bluntly. 

Patterson furrowed her brow. "When did what happen?"

Jane lowered her voice. "I saw you," she said.

"You saw us what?" Tasha asked. 

Jane rolled her eyes and sighed. "The hand-holding under the table. I saw you."

Patterson picked up her glass from the bar and held it up for Jane to see. "Well, Jane, I guess it's time I make some introductions for you," she said. "This is my new boyfriend, Jonathan Walker Blue. We are in love." She hesitated for a moment before putting an arm around Tasha's waist. "And this is my girlfriend Natasha Zapata. I love her."

Tasha felt like her legs were made of jelly when she heard Patterson refer to her as her girlfriend. She grabbed her own glass from the bar and clinked it against Patterson's and smiled. She grabbed her girlfriend's free hand and brought it up to her lips and kissed it.  

"I love you, too," she said.

"You guys!" Jane exclaimed, her smile growing wide. "I'm so happy for you. Oh my god, Reade is going to stroke out."

Patterson removed her hand from Tasha's and grabbed another glass from the bar top to bring back to the table. She glanced towards Weller and Reade who were caught up in their own conversation. 

"Let's not tell them," she said. "Not yet, anyway. We all work together..."

Jane nodded. She understood. 

"I won't say anything to anyone until you want me to," she said. "Promise."


	3. We Should Have Done That Sooner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next round of drinks appeared on the table and shortly thereafter another round appeared and disappeared just as quickly. Somewhere along the line, Patterson lost count of their drinks despite the discrete pen marks she'd been making on the inside of her wrist. She knew they'd all had a lot. The room was swimming a little bit and both she and Tasha had become a little bit bolder with their public displays.

Jane and Weller left their reception and returned to the hotel where the entire wedding party was spending the night. After swapping tuxes, dresses, and high heels for jeans and sneakers, they brought the after-party into the hotel's bar where the five of them crowded around a table drinking bourbon. Weller held up his glass and turned it pensively in his hand 

"Have you ever wondered how much bourbon we've all drank together?" 

"Too much," Reade said at the same time Tasha replied "Not enough."

They laughed and clinked glasses. Patterson drained her glass, got up, and tugged on Tasha's arm.

"Time for refills," she sang. "I need help. Come on, Tash."

Tasha got to her feet and stumbled. Patterson tried to steady her and felt herself start to lose her own balance. Jane grabbed them both by the elbows. 

"Easy there," she said. "Let's get those drinks together."

The next round of drinks appeared on the table and shortly thereafter another round appeared and disappeared just as quickly. Somewhere along the line, Patterson lost count of their drinks despite the discrete pen marks she'd been making on the inside of her wrist. She knew they'd all had a lot. The room was swimming a little bit and both she and Tasha had become a little bit bolder with their public displays. No one seemed to notice Patterson's hand sliding very high up Tasha's thigh or the way Tasha would occasionally whisper in Patterson's ear and nibble the blonde's earlobe or lick a spot behind her ear making Patterson groan and squirm in her seat. And if they did notice, neither Tasha nor Patterson noticed them noticing. 

Reade skipped out on their party first. He'd stepped away to use the restroom and needed Weller's help to find his way there. After that, Jane and Weller decided it was time to break up the party and return to their own room. They said their goodnights, paid the tab, and helped Reade to the elevator, leaving Patterson and Tasha alone in the bar. 

"So, we're alone," Tasha said after she was certain everyone was gone. 

"Yes, we are," Patterson said. She slid her seat closer to Tasha's and trailed her hand up Tasha's thigh before leaning in and capturing the brunette's mouth in a hungry kiss. Tasha returned the ferocity of the kiss and then broke it quickly and pushed Patterson back.

"We shouldn't," she said breathlessly. "Not here. Jane or Weller, Reade. They could come back."

Patterson nodded and sat back. 

"Sure. But you know," she began, "we  _are_ in a hotel and we both just happen to have rooms reserved in said hotel."

***

Tasha found herself pinned against the wall of the elevator as soon as its doors closed. Patterson slid a leg between Tasha's and pushed her thigh against her core, feeling the brunette grind herself against it. She caught Tasha's mouth in a bruising kiss, her hands roaming down to her waist and pulling her close. Tasha broke away first, breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling against Patterson's. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and glanced at the car indicator above the doors as she ran the tip of her tongue over that spot on Patterson's neck that made her groan. The car dinged at the arrival of their floor and they reluctantly pulled apart.  Satisfied they were alone on the floor, they quickly walked hand in hand to Patterson's room. 

Patterson fumbled her keycard from her purse and slid it into the door's lock. She felt the heat of Tasha's body behind her and then Tasha's lips and tongue were on her neck again. The door lock flickered green and Patterson pushed inside the room, pulling Tasha along with her. She tossed the "do not disturb sign" on the outer door handle, flipped the deadbolt into place, and Tasha caught her in a passionate kiss.  Their hands roamed each other's bodies as Patterson walked Tasha further into the room tugging at the brunette's shirt, not breaking their kiss. 

Tasha stumbled against the bed and pulled Patterson down onto the mattress with her. Her lips found Patterson's neck again and she licked and nipped at a spot just below the blonde's ear. She was rewarded with a moan and she grinned against the other woman's neck. Patterson's hands found the bottom hem of Tasha's shirt and began tugging again. 

"Off," she demanded and watched as Tasha pulled the shirt over her head in one swift move. Patterson slid Tasha's bra straps off her shoulders and unhooked it, tossing it on the floor. She ran her hands over Tasha's breasts, squeezing them and feeling the nipples pebble beneath her touch. Tasha kissed her again and moaned as Patterson ran her thumbs over her hard nipples. She arched her back as the warm heat of Patterson's mouth enveloped one of her breasts, and she felt the scientist bite gently and tug at the nipple before turning her attention to the other breast and repeating the action. Tasha tipped her hips upwards in search of some kind of friction and Patterson rewarded her by pressing a knee into her center, eliciting another moan from the brunette. 

Patterson pulled away and climbed off the bed, leaving Tasha looking up at her with a heated gaze. She kicked her Chuck Taylors off and quickly shed her jeans and shirt. She stood before Tasha in her bra and panties and appraised her for a moment before grabbing her by the hips and pulling her roughly to the edge of the bed and working the button and zipper on her jeans. Tasha kicked away her own shoes and lifted herself off the bed to allow Patterson to fully remove her jeans. 

She reached for Patterson's waist and started to scoot herself back up the bed, pulling the blonde along with her. Patterson crushed their lips together again in a hungry, bruising kiss as she pressed Tasha backwards on the bed. Her fingers found the edge of Tasha's underwear and she began lightly tracing them over the damp fabric. 

"Patterson," Tasha moaned, breaking the kiss and shamelessly pushing against the blonde's hand. Patterson pulled her hand away and chuckled when Tasha whined in protest. She kissed her again and began suckling her way down her neck. She kissed between her breasts, pausing to tease Tasha's nipples with her tongue, and continued until she reached the edge of her underwear. She licked along the waistband and then pushed the other woman's legs apart. She dipped her fingers beneath the fabric and walked them towards Tasha's clit, brushing over it and enjoying the gasp she received. She circled her fingers around the sensitive bud and added direct pressure. Tasha lifted her hips up, seeking to increase the pressure. Patterson pulled her hand away again. 

"Hijo de puta," Tasha cursed.  "You're a fucking tease, Patterson."

Patterson looked up and feigned confusion.

"Is that bad?" She laughed softly and returned her fingers to circling Tasha's clit. Tasha mewled.

"Please," she panted. Her breath hitched, and she bucked her hips as Patterson ran a finger over her clit again and pressed down on it. 

"Hmmmm," Patterson hummed. She was almost completely caught up in making Tasha squirm, buck, and whimper. Tasha didn't lose her iron control often but Patterson was looking forward to breaking her defenses and watching her tumble over the cliff of her orgasm. She pushed Tasha's wet panties down her toned legs and tossed them onto the floor with the rest of their clothes. She didn't even give Tasha a chance to anticipate her next move. She planted a kiss just above Tasha's clit and then drew the brunette's sensitive button into her mouth and sucked hard. 

"Dios mio," Tasha cried. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she bucked her hips again. "Please, Patterson. Don't make me beg."

Patterson pulled her mouth away and raised an eyebrow. 

"Did you need something?"

"Patterson," Tasha warned. 

She returned to her spot between Tasha's legs and licked a long stripe along her labia, spreading her wide open. She ran her tongue through the brunette's folds, enjoying Tasha's flavor, and then plunged two fingers deep inside her. Patterson scissored her fingers as she pulled them back out and then shoved them inside again, rotating them as she withdrew and re-entered. Tasha captured the bedspread in her fists, and her whimpering became a constant drone as Patterson continued to finger her. She yelped when Patterson's mouth returned to her clit. 

Patterson licked around the overly sensitive bud, collecting Tasha's moisture on her tongue. She felt Tasha's body clamp down on her fingers. She fucked her faster, humming against her clit as Tasha lost control. When her body stilled, Patterson ran her tongue back up Tasha's torso and kissed her again.

Tasha lay back for a minute and tried to catch her breath as Patterson kissed her jawline and nuzzled her neck. She turned to face the blonde and caught her face between both hands and she kissed her hard. She could taste herself on Patterson's tongue. She found that spot on Patterson's neck that had made her squirm in the bar earlier and sucked at it. Tasha was sure the other woman would have a mark there in the morning, and she didn't care. She nipped at her earlobe, capturing it between her teeth and giving a playful tug. She kissed her way to the blonde's bra-covered breasts and tipped one cup away and licked across the nipple and then did the same to the other as Patterson struggled to remove the item. 

While Patterson worked on removing her bra, Tasha pushed the blonde's panties aside. They were soaked through and Patterson was dripping. She ran her fingers through her folds. She held eye contact with her and brought her fingers to her mouth, licking the moisture away one finger at a time. Patterson groaned, closed her eyes, and dropped her head back onto the bed. Tasha grinned at the reaction and yanked Patterson's panties off and threw them over her shoulder. 

She kissed the scientist again and plunged a finger inside of her. The blonde was so wet Tasha's finger slid inside easily, and she added a second and third with no resistance. She'd planned on teasing her the same way that she'd been teased but sensed Patterson's need. She began fingering her roughly, running her thumb over Patterson's engorged clit. 

"Tash," Patterson breathed, her back lifting up from the bed and hips bucking. 

Tasha crawled between Patterson's legs and licked the inside of her thighs tentatively before fluttering her tongue against the blonde's core. She licked around her clit, and Patterson bucked her hips violently. Tasha sucked the bud into her mouth and hummed. 

"Come for me, baby," she cooed and returned her mouth to Patterson's clit. She sucked and licked around it, continuing her digital assault, until Patterson's body tensed completely. 

"Tasha!" Patterson yelled as she reached her quick release and her whole body shook. She came around Tasha's fingers as the brunette continued to fuck her. She fell back and Tasha withdrew her fingers, licking them clean. She kissed Patterson on the lips and laid beside her on the bed. She rested her head on the blonde's shoulder and traced a finger over her Vox Machina tattoo. 

"We should have done that sooner," Tasha said and smiled. 


End file.
